Project Title: Integrated Biostatistical Training for CVD Research PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This application proposes renewal of a novel, integrated program for predoctoral training in biostatistics focused on preparing trainees for careers in cardiovascular disease research. The escalating demand for skilled biostatisticians equipped to address ongoing and emerging challenges in this exciting era of cardiovascular disease research calls for training that formally integrates deep and sustained experience in collaboration in a multidisciplinary environment, mastery of the theoretical underpinnings of statistics required for valid application of sophisticated biostatistical techniques and for research on development of new methodology, and strong emphasis on communication and leadership skills. The program will be a joint effort of the Department of Statistics at North Carolina State University (NCSU), the Duke University Department of Biostatistics and Bioinformatics (B&B), and the Duke Clinical Research Institute (DCRI). It capitalizes on the long-standing partnership between the two departments and a medical research institution that is the largest Academic Research Organization in the world, with internationally known researchers at the forefront of cardiovascular disease and related research. The five-year program will support five (5) trainee positions in the NCSU Department and one (1) position in Years 1 and 2 and two (2) in Years 3-5 in Duke B&B. In addition, NCSU, Duke, and DCRI will provide two, one, and two matching positions in each year, respectively. Trainees at each institution will pursue rigorous study of statistical theory, including probability, inference, linear and other statistical models, advanced probability, and advanced statistical inference; and of statistical methods, including clinical trials design/analysis, longitudinal data analysis, survival analysis, and cutting-edge topics, such as record linkage, machine learning, parallel computing relevant to biomedical Big Data. They will also receive training in fundamental aspects of biology and cardiovascular medicine as well as research responsibility and ethics; and extensive formal and experiential training in communication and leadership skills. Trainees will be introduced to DCRI cardiovascular disease research gradually and evolve to full collaborative apprenticeships in which they are integrated as functioning members of DCRI project teams. Through this apprenticeship and formal courses and seminars, trainees will develop considerable working knowledge of cardiovascular medicine that will position them to make immediate contributions to cardiovascular disease research upon completion of the program. Each trainee will be assigned an inter-institutional mentorship team comprising a biostatistician mentor at each of NCSU and B&B and a clinician mentor whose primary affiliation is at DCRI, which will collaborate in guiding them through all aspects. Dissertation research will involve development and evaluation of novel statistical methodology inspired by challenges encountered in trainees' collaborations. Trainees will benefit from exposure to different cultures across both institutions, broadening their perspectives and access to courses, seminars, and other resources. !